codebreakerfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ExcelCore
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code:Breaker Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hiyori page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kmxloco (Talk) 18:40, October 9, 2010 Hi ExcelCore Hey ExcelCore, thanks for the odd links you posted on my talk page. Here's your message: Hi, I decided to start fixing some odd links. I don' tknow how to delete old pointless links though so mayby you can do it? ' '''here is one such : http://codebreaker.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Code:_Names&action=edit&redlink=1 ' - This has appeared because the category "Code:Names" hasn't been created until now, so it link made you wanted to edit something. All you have to do if by any chance you want to create another category, is make a category, like what you did, to add a category first, and then follow the red link and edit or put some blabbing about what the category is, and it will become a permanent link. I've done it, so the link is fine.To make things clear for the link above, it's like that since there's a space between the colon and the 'N', but the Code:Names category has been created, so you don't have to worry about this. '' '''The link on that page however is not wrong and should be moved o made a separate link? Because I just linked to it from new new/real Code:name page. ' 'Also how do I edit pages like this one?: http://codebreaker.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Categories&limit=250&showall=0 ' 'I want to change the "link" Names into: Code:Names so tat clicking there would take you here: http://codebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Code:Names ' ''- "Categories" are different from the actual page i.e. Code:Names and the category Code:Names are completely different things. Categories list all things which can be categorized, like what you do if you want to group things together; the red link from before is the category, which wouldn't take you to the actual page of the Code:Names.'' 'same with the link Code:Breaker it takes you here: http://codebreaker.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Code:Breakers&action=edit&redlink=1 ' 'but that page is flawed. The link shoudl take you here: http://codebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Code:Breakers ' ''- Same here, though the category link wouldn't take you to Code:Breaker, instead, it will link you to the list of Code:Breakers.'' Anyway, thanks for pointing that out, I really feel happy that someone like you is not bored enough but kind enough to help with the maintenance of the wiki =p If you have any other comments, suggestions, recommendations, problems, queries, questions, and all those junk, just leave a message on my talk page, I'll appreaciate it :D How's the new Code:Breaker wiki logo? Quite good, if I may say it myself O.o '''From Code breaker info person Hi Excelcore, I know it's good that u update everything so efficently and effectively. But those updates u did, those chapters are not released yet. I mean some people want to enjoy the story on their own without any spoliers. I am just wondering if it is alright to update so soon without the chapters being released offically. I really mean no ill intentions here. Just wondering. Seriously, just curious. hey thanks for contacting me again. I read your complain comment just now, sorry =p the link you gave me is the category 'page' which cannot be edited since: 1)it is a special page used by all wikis 2)it is a default page for all wikis and 3)only higher ups who can control all wikis (the main admin, which would be my superior in this case though I don't know him) can edit it. Main page is this link: http://codebreaker.wikia.com/wiki/Code:Breaker_Wiki I will edit the main page some time tomorrow and I'll put "code:breakers", "Code:names", "Re:codes" "Other_charatcers" ect ect etc. as pages and not as categories. The two have very far meaning, farther than the distance between the Sun and Pluto ;) hey hey, don't underestimate the power of boredom >:D Since I was bored sometime this week, I read the spoiler for 108, and yes, It is really her. I knew it all along >.< If you really like fixing articles, then I shall promote you :D Best of luck! The former one is from wikipedia, while the latter is the original page is from this wiki. I'll probably delete the former, since the copyright and patents act. Anyway, I fixed Re-code, renamed it Re:code. and yeah, I deleted the former link from wikipedia. About the tables, I don't know how to do it, I'm sorry for being a new admin >.< here is a link about tables: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tables Thanks for the hardwork :D Well, it would be better if we had more contributors, since, in fact, you don't need be an admin when fixing tables and whatnot. Anyway, here's another guide: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Admin_FAQ hm, yeah, i don't remember them saying their class. It looks like it's time for some research... how many editors u does dis wiki got so far? Your welcome, even more so if you can return the favor by helping me make my own wikia: http://enigme.wikia.com its dedicated 2 Sakaki Kenji's manga Enigma. i'm gud at filling the pages, but suck at uploading images; hell it doesn't even hav background images and wikia emblem yet,. Care to do me da honor? i can show u where 2 find d manga: http://www.mangafox.com/manga/enigme/ You'd get hooked 2 it once you read it, more so if your a fan of 'Heroes'. Damn! y did dey hav 2 cancel it, it was a gud show! Sakura's age Just because her mother is a founder of Eden it doesn't mean Sakura is older than 16. It is shown that when Oogami was young and met Sakura Sakura looked either the same age as him or younger. Evnyofdeath 18:01, November 23, 2010 (UTC)